This invention relates to a locking bar system for merchandise. More particularly, it is for locking display merchandise that is placed on rods extending from a wall or pegboard. Merchandise is typically displayed to enable a customer to see merchandise and select items prior to purchasing. However, shoplifting is a known problem in retail settings, especially for high priced items.
It would be desirable to enable customers to view merchandise, even high-priced merchandise, on a display. Prior art methods of protecting merchandise include U.S. Pat. No. 5,027,622 to Hatch et al. (Jul. 2, 1991), which includes a locking device for attaching to individual peg hooks. Individually locking peg hooks, however, is inefficient in that store clerks must unlock each peg hook one at a time for customers. Moreover, by locking only the forward end of a peg hook, shop lifters can choose to remove the peg hook entirely to pilfer product. What is needed is an efficient and efficacious system and method for protecting product on peg hooks.